


ATTENTION!!! BIG NEWS AND CHANGES TO THE SERIES!!!

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: High School Sweethearts [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Look at the title. It's pretty straight forward.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Katherine Junk/Dr. Mitchell
Series: High School Sweethearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529
Kudos: 13





	ATTENTION!!! BIG NEWS AND CHANGES TO THE SERIES!!!

Hey everyone!

I hope you are all keeping safe and keeping your selves aware of what is going on the world (I will link some petitions down below).

Yesterday, I knew I wanted to write a soulmates universe story, but I didn't want to start a completely new story. So, I was checking to see if there was a series I already had that I could add it to and High School Sweethearts is the answer. I am going to go back and rewrite some of the other stories so they make sense with the whole soulmates aspect of it but other than that, they will all stay relatively the same.

With this, I know that everyone who writes has a different writing style and Idea of how soulmates work so I am going to explain to you mine.

**About Your Soulmark**

Pretty much, in this universe, your soul mark starts to appear at birth. Every year, a little more of your mark gets added. The same thing happens to your soulmate but the marks appear in a different order. Once you meet you meet your soulmate (by meet, I mean lock eyes, touch or hear each other) your mark appears faster and you begin to feel this pull. Some people, do choose to ignore their soulmate and mark and do what seems right to them.

For example, when Arthur meets Sheila (Beca's birth mom) they both ignore their marks and because they did, their soul marks haven't been completed.

So their soul marks go on a pause in a sense. Imagine when you are forcing a circle into a square and it doesn't fit in all the way. Your "soul" gets jammed and is forced to follow your brain rather than your heart and the universe.

When Sheila left Arthur (for reasons I haven't decided yet) their souls stopped being jammed together and they were free to continue their lives.

**Aging Process**

Because of how long it could take to find your soulmate, people are immortal (I know it sounds dumb, but bear with me). Once you meet your soulmate, you kind of stop aging.

Obviously you still get older in years but every five years you only age one year. (This only applies to when you find your soulmate). So if you meet your soulmate at twenty years old, by the time you are thirty, you only look twenty two.

So when Arthur met Katherine, he was thirty-three, while she was thirty-four, so they only look thirty-five and thirty-six (if I did that math right) For people who haven't met their soulmate yet they age once every two years. So if you are eighteen by the time you are twenty, you look nineteen.

The only way to deal your bond is to, consummate (do the do, if you get my drift). So you could meet your soul mate on a date and decide it doesn't work between the two of you even though the universe is telling you, you are meant to be.

People normally stop aging (looking older) at 65. From their, every ten years you age 1 year

Obviously, I imagine this in a world where their isn't a global pandemic going on and everyone is safe and happy.

**Rules**

Their are some rules I have though.

\- Because the universe knows what will happen, their is no Incest, psuedo-incest or anything like that. Meaning Beca and Emily will never be soulmates.

\- Bonding with your soulmate means aging every 5 years 

\- Without your soulmate you age every 2 years

\- Soulmarks are related to the couple they match with. Meaning every couple has a different soul mark. They are almost like tattoos. Very unique to everyone

**Soulmark Colours**

I also have it that soulmarks come in two different colours black and grey. Black means you are the more dominant one in the relationship while grey means you are more submissive. Obviously, this is no longer the case. Some people still believe in that while others believe that the people in the relationship are free to feel how they feel and act how they act. 

People with black soulmarks are more possessive but it doesn't really start until they have met their soulmate and have been bonded.

I also decided that if you have a black mark you have a dick. Meaning that if you are a girl, you have a vagina and a dick.   
So girls can get girls pregnant and boys can get boys pregnant and boys can get girls pregnant and vice versa.

I hope that wasn't too confusing.

As of right now, I think that is all I have to say. 

I just thought I would let you know.

Please read the rest of the series and enjoy.

If I missed anything or you have any questions, please dont be afraid to comment. They really do make me happy🤗🤗

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd


End file.
